<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk off one sip (just so i can adore you) by Glitterbae1104</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803593">Drunk off one sip (just so i can adore you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterbae1104/pseuds/Glitterbae1104'>Glitterbae1104</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post - too many spirits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterbae1104/pseuds/Glitterbae1104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Shane get drunk after a Too Many Spirits shoot, and Ryan accidentally confesses his feelings for Shane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Shyan Shipping Society Writing Challenge - november 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk off one sip (just so i can adore you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff"> idkspookystuff </a> for beta-ing this work for me! My tenses were all over the place-</p><p>And thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16"> popkin </a> for the title idea (taken from the song <a href="https://link.tospotify.com/Euwhlr62Qbb">Adore</a> by Amy Shark)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan glances over at the spot Shane is occupying next to him on his bed. His eyes land on Shane's long and soft looking hair, and his fingers twitch to run through it. </p><p>"What?" Shane asks as he shoots Ryan a questioning glance. </p><p>"Nothing."</p><p><i>This is such a terrible idea</i>, he thinks. Ryan's dumb and drunk and horny. Mistakes were made. There's probably more mistakes to be made before the night ends.</p><p>It had been a fun night, overall. The most fun Ryan's had in one night since quarantine began in March. Seeing Shane after these long months away from him was the best part. And they had to get drunk and answer questions for <i>work</i>. What a wonderful time to be alive.</p><p>As the night progressed and they gradually went from sober to tipsy to drunk, social distancing became loose and tongues became <i>loose-er</i>.</p><p>The watcher staff slowly dispersed after the shoot ended, Steven being one of the last o leave, leaving Ryan and Shane to their own antics in his parents' backyard. But even rolling in the grass became tiring and, as the flames died down, the chilly air seeped into their skin as they had laid side by side on the grass. </p><p>Ryan wanted to go back in, suggest they hit the hay and call it a night. But what came out of his mouth instead was "you're so pretty, Shane."</p><p>This one, he blames it on the alcohol. It couldn't have been because it was a bright night and the moonlight was glinting in Shane's hazel eyes and his hair was wild, curling slightly at the ends due to the cold. Couldn't have been because Ryan felt a swell of fondness curling in his ribcage as Shane sported a dopey fond grin directed at Ryan, only for Ryan to see, no crew and no cameras.</p><p>This was <i>his</i> Shane, who was here because he, for some reason, had chosen <i>Ryan</i> to be his- friend? Ryan grimaced at the thought.</p><p>"What?" came Shane's reply. Ryan hastily looked away, but Shane reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Ryan?"</p><p>Ryan averted his eyes, "It's nothing, forget about-"</p><p><i>"Oh"</i>, Shane said, because, after all, he was Shane, and he could read Ryan's mind like it was a very open, very pornographic book. Ryan's cheeks heated as he started to get up, his mood soured. He was quickly going from drunk sleepy to sad drunk.</p><p>A moment of pause, and then-</p><p>"Ryan?" Shane said on an exhale, before he raised himself onto his elbows and swung his other leg over Ryan, effectively straddling him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" </p><p>Shane was quite a bit heavier than Ryan expected. He tried pawing at Shane's chest to get him off of him, but Shane caught his wrists and pinned them to the ground beside his head, as he... leaned in?</p><p><i>"What are you doing?"</i> Ryan repeated, but it was weaker this time, softer, his want seeping into his words.</p><p>"Maybe this will help" Shane whispered back as he gently brushed his lips against Ryan's. Ryan gasped and surged up, wanting more- anything he could get. But the pressure was there for only a moment and then it was gone, as Shane quickly stood up and off Ryan, swaying concerningly. Ryan immediately missed the warmth.</p><p>"Time for bed!" Shane announced to the night air, to the trees and bushes in the yard, and went straight into the house. Leaving Ryan on the grass, half dazed and fully drunk. And maybe sad. Aroused.</p><p>He trudged up to his bedroom, stumbling a little on the staircase. He had entered his room, only to find Shane sitting on his bed with a large bowl of caramel popcorn and fumbling with Ryan's laptop. Ryan  blinked once, twice.</p><p>"I thought you were taking the-the guest room?" He asked as he carefully veered himself into his spot next to Shane. Where I belong, next to Shane, Ryan's brain helpfully supplied. Shane had merely replied with, "movie night first"</p><p>Now Ryan is watching some movie (he's not sure which movie, hasn't been watching the movie at all) with Shane pressed next to him and a bowl of popcorn on both their laps, made by Ryan's mom (<i>"she's such a sweet woman, Ryan"</i>)</p><p>Either Shane is oblivious to the staring or he ignores it, but Ryan can't stop, not when Shane's still close, not with the memory of Shane's lips imprinted into his brain, his hands, so soft on Ryan's wrist-</p><p>Shane giggles at something on screen and Ryan's eyes trail down from Shane's hair to his eyes down to his mouth <i>filled with popcorn</i>. God, how is Ryan so gone for this <i>idiot</i>.</p><p>He reaches into the bowl only to find there is <i>only one</i> kernel left. And Shane quickly whips out his hand and grabs it. </p><p>"Shane! Give <i>me my</i> popcorn, you fucker!" Ryan tries wresting it out of Shane's grip. In Ryan's defense, it's a chunky pop and Ryan hadn't had a single piece. He owns the rights to that kernel.</p><p>"You missed your chance, pal. Now it's all mine" Shane replies with a goofy grin. <i>Pretty</i>.</p><p>"Shane, I swear to god I will-"</p><p>"What are you gonna do, bergoogoo?"</p><p>Ryan pouts. Shane's grin softens.</p><p>"Y'know what?" Shane says, lodging the corn between his teeth. "Come get it". He shoots Ryan a challenging glare. And Ryan's never liked losing a game.</p><p>He launches at Shane, tackling him to the bed. He laughs loudly and so does Shane, as he dips down and grabs the corn with his teeth, their lips brushing briefly in the process. He pulls back and chews, watching as Shane's eyes flutter. Ryan grips at where he's holding onto Shane's shoulders, as he works on chewing and swallowing.</p><p>Careful fingers make their way through Ryan's hair, cupping the back of his head as Shane raises his head to connect their lips in another soft kiss, but this time Ryan's ready. Ready to make more of it, take and give more into the kiss. He trails his hands from Shane's shoulders, up to Shane's cheeks, holding him in place as he bears down, smashing their lips together. Shane groans beneath him and the sound sends tingling sparks through him, his fingers tightening in Ryan's hair and tugging.</p><p>He licks against the seam of Shane's lips, and Shane shudders as he opens his mouth, Ryan slips his tongue in, exploring and wanting.</p><p>He's distantly aware of Shane's hands trailing down his sides and grip his hips, and then all his breath exits him in a quiet <i>"oof"</i> as he's roughly flipped onto his back and Shane presses him into the mattress, grinding down.</p><p>Ryan lets out a moan, and holds on for dear life as Shane takes full control of the kiss, working their hips together in a way that has Ryan shaking and arching.</p><p>"Shane," He gasps as Shane trails kisses down to his jawline and then neck, stopping at a spot to work a bruise into Ryan's skin.</p><p>Ryan's very hot in his clothes and desperately hard, the friction not nearly enough. He's also very drunk, and about to pass out, he realizes.</p><p>"S-Shane wait-" Ryan feels Shane draw back, and look down at Ryan, his eyes dark and hooded - with sleep or lust, Ryan's unsure. He watches Ryan slowly blink, barely keeping up. He drops down and presses a chaste kiss to Ryan's lips one last time and whispers, "sleep."</p><p>Ryan closes his eyes and is out almost immediately, with Shane tucked beneath his chin, still on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>~o~</p><p> </p><p>The first thing that Ryan is aware of when he wakes up is his pounding headache. The second thing is the dead weight directly on top of him, making it concerningly difficult to breathe. He blinks open his eyes only to immediately close them again with a groan. </p><p>He wiggles out from beneath whatever is pushing him down and hears an answering groan that makes him freeze.</p><p>He brings his hands up and wrap them around the- around <i>Shane</i>. Last night's events come back to him in a blurry rush, and he tenses as he feels the panic rise-</p><p>
  <i>What if he hates me now, what if Shane never wants to speak again, what if-</i>
</p><p><i></i>His thoughts are cut off when he feels the wet press of lips against his neck, lazy from sleep and soft. <i>Oh.</i></p><p>Shane shifts to get a better angle, shuffling down Ryan's length and Ryan lets out a curse. Damn, Shane's weirdly heavy for someone who looks skinny.</p><p>"You're heavy, you dickhead," Ryan says, and watches as Shane stills and pulls back, crossing his palms over his pecs and resting his head on them. He gives Ryan a sleepy fond smile. "Good morning to you too," he says, his voice raspy and deep, sending heat curling in Ryan's belly, last night's heat returning in full force.</p><p>"Planning on getting up anytime soon?" Ryan asks.</p><p>"Nope, I'm comfy", Shane says. The bastard. Then he shifts again and Ryan's breath hitches, and Shane's smirk grows when he notices something.</p><p><i>"Oh, good morning,"</i> he repeats, waggling his eyebrows comically in a way that really shouldn't make Ryan more fond and horny at the same time. He looks ridiculous, truly. And when Shane shifts against him again, with purpose this time, Ryan lets out a breathy little moan that Shane muffles with his lips. </p><p>He feels Shane finally,<i> finally,</i> move off of him and to the side, and he breaks the kiss to get in a proper gulp of air in who-knows-how-long.</p><p>It's late in the morning and Ryan watches Shane's hand skim down his torso, golden in the sunlight, and trace over the bulge in his pants, pressing down gently. He bucks up into the touch and Shane chuckles as he presses more soft kisses to his shoulder. Shane then gets up to pop the button and slip Ryan's pants and underwear down to mid-thigh, then takes his time tracing the tip of his pointer finger along the vein on the underside, Ryan's cock flushed red with need and resting on his stomach.</p><p>"Shane," Ryan whines, when Shane does nothing more, desperate. He looks at Shane, expecting him to giggle again but his eyes are dark and clear, and he looks right back as he brings his palm up to lick a stripe and wrap it around Ryan, giving him slow strokes, squeezing at the base.</p><p>His other hand strokes over Ryan's thigh, over his stomach and hips, rucking up his shirt. He flicks at a nipple and Ryan whines beneath him as he works his hips to fuck into Shane's grip. He's so close already, his eyes screwed shut, panting as Shane leans down and sucks at his collarbone. He needs just a bit more.</p><p>He winds his fingers in Shane's hair and tugs, urgent and rough. Shane doesn't seem to get the memo as he moves down, mouthing at one of Ryan's nipples through his shirt, still working his hand in a loose, languid pace.</p><p>"Shane please- ah" Ryan cut off, arching into Shane's mouth as he tongues the nub and sucks. "Shane," Ryan gasps and bites his lip, trying to muffle the loud moans Shane's wringing out of him, distinctly aware that his parents are home too. </p><p><i>Then.</i> Then Shane tightens his grip and it's all Ryan wanted, the heat in his gut coiling tighter. He bunches the sheets at his side, and when Shane reaches up to kiss him, to gently pry his bottom lip from Ryan's teeth, he wraps his hands around Shane's neck. </p><p>Ryan can feel the hard outline of Shane's cock, pressing on his side, rocking against the curve of his hip as Shane's hand moved faster over his cock, thumbing at the base of the head. Ryan hips jerk up as he comes with a muffled cry pressed into Shane's mouth.</p><p>When Ryan comes down from his high, he hears Shane groan as he continues to thrust into Ryan's hip, pressing sweet tingling kisses into the sensitive skin behind his ear.</p><p>Ryan pushes himself up on wobbly arms and ushers Shane to sit on the edge of the bed, getting down to his knees between Shane's thighs. He watches quietly as Shane's breath hitches, and then whispers "can I?" as he drags his hands along the outside of Shane's thighs, parting them to get closer.</p><p>Shane nods, and Ryan slowly gets to work, not bothering to take Shane's pants off entirely, just making enough room for him to work with. Shane hisses in a breath at the first contact, reaching out and cupping Ryan's head, stroking his hair.</p><p>Ryan kisses the tip, smearing the pre-come onto his lips and watches in curious interest how Shane twitches in his hands. He tugs, and then looking straight up at Shane, slowly swallows down. He hears Shane hiss out a curse.</p><p>Ryan isn't experienced in this, so he can't go deep like he wants to, eyes already pricking with tears as he works over what he can take, stroking with his hand over the base. Shane's hips move minutely, in sync with Ryan's mouth and hand, clearly holding back with effort. Ryan hums around his mouthful, stroking his free hand over Shane's hip. </p><p>He presses the flat of his tongue at the shaft, and pulls back, laps up the pre-come dribbling from the tip, feeling Shane's fingers tighten and tug at his hair. </p><p>"Ryan," Shane pants, the sound spurring Ryan to move faster, go deeper.</p><p>Deeper doesn't work for Ryan. <i>Yet.</i></p><p>He gags as he felt Shane's dick hit the back of his throat, and pulls back coughing, straining against the vice-like grip on his hair and struggles to catch his breath. </p><p>His eyes water, he watches as Shane groans and wraps his hand over Ryan's own at the base, moving quickly, aided by saliva and pre-come. He comes, stripes of cum hitting Ryan's cheeks. </p><p>Ryan closes his eyes at the gentle caressing against his scalp as Shane catches his breath. He feels distinctly like a dog, being patted on the head for being a <i>good boy.</i></p><p><i></i>A giggle from above makes him look up, an eyebrow raised in question. He probably looks like a wreck: fucked out, hair tugged and messy, lips red and swollen.</p><p>"You've got jizz in your hair," Shane says with a breathy laugh.</p><p>Ryan shoots Shane his goofiest grin and a ridiculous wink as he says, "<i>cum</i>ditioner."</p><p>"I hate you", Shane groans but it's much too fond, and they both collapse into laughter as they settle back in bed, Shane being the big spoon.</p><p><i>Need to clean up</i>, Ryan thinks but he's cozy with Shane's arms wrapped around him, his chest pressed to Ryan's back and nosing at the nape of his neck. It's late, and Ryan's sticky but he's exactly where he wanted to be, has wanted to be for so long. And he's going to stay right here.</p><p>"You're pretty too, Ryan", Shane speaks softly, his breath stirring Ryan's hair, an echo of Ryan's words that started this whole thing. It's spoken soft, like a promise, and Shane tightens his hold on Ryan, fingers pressing into his skin. </p><p>Ryan closes his eyes as he laces their fingers together, and sighs.</p><p>He knows he could hold Shane to that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia">ZHALIA</a> FOR THE AMAZING PROMPT AND THE MOTIVATION (and the guns aimed at my head) </p><p>I thank all of <a href="https://discord.gg/G3EfhGUZ9h">the shyan discord</a> for literally helping me remember english words again&lt;3 y'all are the best *yeets knife*</p><p>Can't wait for the December prompt!!!! Holiday themed babeyyyy!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>